This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to a shielded electrical connector providing quick assembly and removal of computer cables to a computer case.
In computer or communications applications, it is important to shield the signals at a connection interface to prevent the ingress and egress of radiated emissions. Accordingly, shielded connectors have been used at connection interfaces. These connectors have a variety of problems.
First, the shield is difficult to locate and lock onto the connector housing. If the shield is not fixed securely to the underlying housing, a loose fit is created which can result in problems mating the connector to a complementary connecting device, such as to an accessory (e.g., a phone or computer connector) for connecting a peripheral computer device. Peripheral computer devices attached to a computer may include, for example, and not by way of limitation, a mouse or other pointing device, printers, scanners, modems, keyboards, joysticks and game pads, and virtual reality devices such as gloves and visors. These devices are usually physically connected to the computer central processing unit (CPU) box via cables and the like.
Other problems with existing connectors involve structural deficiencies. For example, some shielded input/output (I/O) connectors have open fronts which allow a user to tamper with the interior components of the connector, which can lead to damage or failure of the entire connecting system. In addition, lack of support and/or securement of a circuit substrate within the connector can cause in operation of the system due to breakage or damage of the components.
Still further, in known connector assemblies, some latching mechanisms have been provided which have multiple screws or multiple parts to operate in assembly or removal of a connector to a computer case. Other connectors require separate tools for assembly or removal. These latching mechanisms can be destroyed if excessive force is applied, thus rendering the latching mechanism inoperative.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the above myriad of interrelated problems presently occurring in shielded connectors of the character described.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved electrical connector, particularly a shielded connector having a latching mechanism integral therewith.
In one embodiment the connector comprises an outer housing having a pair of integrally formed opposing latches which extend forwardly beyond the housing. The latches include a distal gripping portion for a user to compress the latches toward each other to install the connector in a computer. The latching mechanism requires no tools to assemble or remove from the computer.
In one embodiment an electrical connector has an inner dielectric housing adapted for mounting a plurality of electrical contacts and including at least one forwardly projecting mating portion having opposite sides. The connector has a metallic shield surrounding a major portion of the inner dielectric housing. An outer housing or outer dielectric cover has a front, a back, a top, a bottom, a first side, and a second side opposite the first side. The outer dielectric cover surrounds a major portion of the metallic shield and includes first and second integrally formed spring latches. The first integrally formed spring latch extends forwardly from the back along the top and the second integrally formed spring latch extending forwardly from the back along the bottom. The first and second spring latches each comprises a spring portion and a distal grip, each distal grip being constructed and arranged to compress the spring latches when a user urges them inwardly, toward each other to install the connector in a computer case. When the user releases the grip, the connector is securely held in the computer case by spring biasing provided by the spring latch. The connector is removed by gripping and compressing the spring latch while pulling outward on the connector to quickly release the connector from the computer case.
In a further embodiment, the exterior portion of the metallic shield comprises opposite U-shaped indentations. The distal portion of the latches is received by the U-shaped indentations of the metallic shield when the spring latches are compressed.
In one embodiment a cable assembly is provided, the cable assembly being constructed and arranged to be assembled from the outside of the computer case by inserting it in a hole on the case, pushing down until the connector is latched into place, providing a good electromagnetic interference (EMI) ground. This also keeps the cable assembly from being accidentally pushed into the case causing damage to the computer. The cable assembly is removed by pushing the spring latches inward, while pulling outward on the connector. The cable may have a single mating portion or multiple mating portions.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a method for quick assembly and removal of a computer connector from a computer. In a further embodiment, the present invention provides a method for quick assembly and removal of a computer cable with a connector from a computer.
The connectors and cables of the present invention provide a totally tool-less assembly and method of use.